I can't tell you
by xRoryxoDeanx
Summary: Rory and Luke find out a secret from Lorelai. This is the eigth story.


The next morning Rory and Dean went to go find Lorelai because they wanted to know about the picture. "Rory, do you think this is a good idea?" Dean said walking hand in hand with Rory. "We both want to know about the picture, so why not." Rory said. "But both of you are in a fight because of the whole 'Pregnancy' thing." Dean said trying to convince her. "Dean, I want to know about the photo and why it was in my closet." Rory said walking into Luke's. "Mom, I have a question." Rory said walking over to Lorelai's table. "What?" Lorelai said acting like she was mad. "What was this photo doing in my closet?" Rory said putting the photograph on the table. "When did you fing this?" Lorelai said looking surprised. "Yesterday, when Dean and I went to get my stuff from the house." Rory said. "I didn't want you back in your room." Lorelai said. "What?" Rory said. "Rory I'm gonna go and get some coffee." Dean said walking towards the counter. "I was going to tell you sooner, but I didn't get a chance." Lorelai said. "Mom, what is going on?" Rory said sitting down. "I was looking in your room and then I started looking at old photos of when I was pregnant with you." Lorelai said. "When I found that picture I knew that I missed being pregnant, I want to have another baby." Lorelai said. "With who?" Rory said looking extremely surprised. "I'm not going to tell you yet, becuase I know you will get really mad at me." Lorelai said. "But, there is something else." Lorelai said. "Mom, tell me!" Rory said. "I think I might be pregnant, too." Lorelai said. "Can you please tell me the father." Rory said. "No, I don't want you to know yet." Lorelai said. "But, i don't understand when it happened." Rory said lookingat her mother. "It happened about 3 weeks ago." she said. "Mom, did you tell anyone else?" Rory said. "No, but I think I will have to tell Luke." Lorelai said. "But, that is going to break his heart." Rory said. "Well, he is my close freind and I have to tell him." Lorelai said just looking at him. "So, what can I get you?" Luke said walking with the coffee pot in his hand towards Lorelai's table. "Can I tell you something Luke?" Lorelai asked. "Sure." Luke said. "Luke, I'm pregnant." Lorelai said. "WHAT!" He said spilling coffee on himself. "When did this happen?" He siad not caring about the coffee on his pants and shirt. "Well, I just found out but the initiation was about 3 weeks agon." Lorelai said in a calming voice. "But, who is the dad?" Luke asked. "I'm not telling anyone yet." Lorelai said saying that for the second time. "Are you going to marry the guy?" Luke said getting madder. "No? She said. "I don't want to tell him about what happened." Lorelai said.

"Mom, me and Dean are going to go now, we still have to pack some things." Rory said. "Rory, let me help you up." Dean said holding Rory's arm becuase of her being pregnant. "Bye." Lorelai said waving to them. "I don't what the father to know of me being pregnant." Lorelai sai stilll talking to Luke. "Why?" Luke said starting to sit down. "I don't want a man helping me through my situation." She said looking at her coffee. "But, that is stupid, a baby needs a mother and a father." Luke said. "Rory, didn't have that and she grew up just fine." Lorelai said. "I still don't get why you wouldn't want the father to know." Luke said trying to get Lorelai to agree with him. "I don't want him in my life right now, and why do you care so much?" Lorelai said getting mad. "I'm sorry for voicing my thoughts on the whole 'no father for the baby, thing'." He said getting up from the table. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something." Luke said. "What?" Lorelai said looking at her stomache. "I don't want to get in another fight with you, I'm going home!" Lorelai said walking out the door. Luke watched as she walked out and just remembered that he loved her. That night Lorelai decided to watch the 'Wizard of Oz' and eat pizza to calm her down from what happened at Luke's.


End file.
